A night you will never forget
by Avalen foxblossom2422
Summary: 11 girls all friends. Have a party a malekas house. For her 16 birthday.


There where 9 girls all Bffs except 1 which was Britney , she gets very jealous of all four of here friends. Including me this is a story about me and my friends.

Avalen which is me . Was very beautiful is the silly nature girl, she was a sweet and anyone could dream of she never was mean to anyone. She had brown hair and neon green eyes. She was skinny. Had boobs and a nice butt. Is the make up and fashion girl every one comes to me for fashion and makeup and hair needs and also I am the one you come to for advise. For anything. Because I don't judge people.

Maleka was pretty too she was very out going and very smart. She is the music and artsy girl. And nice to her friends. She has big boobs and butt. She is skinny. She has black hair and purple eyes. She is the best person for music she is amazing. We all say she has a gift Because she can play any song on any instrument

Alexis is shy and sweet. She is the smart one who make he grades an knows it all. She has small boobs and big butt but very pretty too. She has purple hair and orange eyes. She is skinny too. She is the one you go to for help with school and grades.

Avalon Is beautiful too she is the partier . she has blonde hair and neon blue eyes. She is super sweet and super funny. She is skinny and has big boobs and big butt. Is funny you go to her to make you feel better.

Anna is very sweet and athletic she has blue hair and brown eyes. She is skinny has boobs and butt. Is rich and will help you with anything.

Shelly is the Bad girl . She has little boobs and has the biggest butt. She where's the slutiest close you have ever seen she love make up and she is very sweet but loves to party she dose not care want any one says about her.

Kandis is really weriod she is he gothic girl. she has black hair and black eys. she is musular and fat. Live death and horror things.

Aubrey she is the goody goody she wants every thing her way. she has green hair and pink eyes and is skinny and has to look perfect.

Sunny is nice and loves to right story's. she has boobs and butt she is skinny and has blue hair and red eyes. She is a journalist and an amazing one at that

May is sweet and loves nature she can only eat thinks that come out of the forest. Animals love her we call her the animal whisper. Even the scientist say she has a gift. She has white hair and eyes she cant see but she has abnormal hearing and taste and smell. she is amazing she was born blind.

And then comes BRITNEY she is very specil attatude she has that mean and hate full heart she wants to be miss perfect. She has the weirdest Voice. It is one of those popular voices. She is cubby has no boobs but has a bubble butt. She is the slut in the group. She has pink hair and red eyes.

And those girls are the most popular girls in school and are dating the most popular boys. It was ten days before the party. It was malekas party she was turning 16 .

We went home and all the girls were going to sleepover at Anna's house she is supper rich her house in the size of the Baltimore house and she has every thing it's really cool she has there own airport. Stables with 70 horses and every horse thing you would want. Everyone had there own tack room and horse.  
Every one has there own jet ski. Because she owned there own lake. And we have are own room it the house. They have every sport Court. The place were you play a sport like basket ball, foot ball, baseball, tennis, track. Every thing they.  
They have a movie theater, make up artist, zoo, fair grounds we always go to her house. The weird thing is that Anna is so thankful and giving she spends her time helping others like her mom. Her mom got the noble prize for being the nicest person.

Avalon, Maleka and I were talking after school, when his man that had a red hair and yellow eyes he smelled like ass and looked like he had not sleep in days. He came up to them and said I jizz in my pants every time I think of you. We started laughing and he smacked are butts when we told him to go away and he yelled I will find you and rape you. We said oh really that's how you feel and he stormed off like Britney when some one calls her a slut. I said to Them that was weird and then the bell rang. We rushed to class. Mrs. Sara which we call mrs b**ch said you better get you butt in class we walked even slower. We never get in trouble because the super intendent was Alexis mom and he principle was her dad. So we never got In trouble. Mrs. Sara was the reading teacher in 10th grade which was our grade. We finly got in class and all of our friends came and huged us and every one always said hay to us. We got our sets and I found a note on my desk it was from my boyfriend Damen. It said meet me atfterschool for a kiss I love you. All my friends got one from there boyfriend. We all turned around at the same time it was weird we turned around to smile at our boyfriends. then the teacher said "turn around" so we did. Then all of sudden DJ (the class clown) ran in the room butt naked and the teacher screamed and she started sing I am sexy and I know it. It was so scary and it was only 3 inches it looked like. It was pink and hairy we laughed about it all day. the bell rang and we went to get our stuff together. That day after school every one went out to our Favorite restraint, Asian no boo. It has a really weird name but it has the best food. After that we went to see the new movie " if you dare " it is going to be really good. After we were done there was the weird guy that smacked my but. We walked by him and he said "look at me like that one more time I am going to come to your house and kill you and eat you insides". Then Damen said "you better shut your FUCKEN mouth". Then we all walked away. We all went home, and went to bed.


End file.
